narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Armia Białych Zetsu
|Zdjęcie=WhiteZetsuArmy.png |Nazwa=Armia Białych Zetsu |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=白ゼツの10万 |Rōmaji=Shiro-Zetsu no Jūman |Dosłowna polska=Sto Tysięcy Białych Zetsu |Przynależność=Akatsuki |Kapitan=Biały Zetsu, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki |Manga=512 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=254 |Shippūden=Tak |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 |Film=Naruto film: Droga do ninja |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} Armia 100000 Białych Zetsu służyła jako główna siła militarna Akatsuki podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Przeszłość thumb|left|180px|Powłoki Białego Zetsu. Białe Zetsu byli pierwotnie ludźmi, którzy padli ofiarą Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki, a następnie zostali podłączeni do Shinju na dość długo, aby zmienić się do ich obecnej formy. Gdy Kaguya razem z Demoniczną Statuą Zewnętrznej Ścieżki zostali zamknięci wewnątrz księżyca za pomocą techniki Chibaku Tensei Białe Zetsu, które były wewnątrz statuy zostały tam również zamknięte. Wieki później, Madara Uchiha przebudził Rinnegana i wezwał demoniczna statuę z księżyca. W celu przedłużenia swojego życia, Madara użył posągu, by rozwijać DNA Hashiramy Senju, tworząc kwitnące drzewo i podłączył się do wspomnianego drzewa, aby stale otrzymywać czakrę posągu. Madara uważał Białego Zetsu, który pojawił się na drzewie za efekt jego eksperymentów na komórkach Hashiramy Senju nie wiedział że to są ofiary jutsu które przygotowuje by wprowadzić swój "pokój na świecie " i że one zostały wydobyte przez kogoś kogo uważał za jego twór. Madara później użył części z ciała białego Zetsu, którego nazwał później sztucznym ciałem Hashiramy, aby uratować życie Obito Uchiha przez odbudowę zniszczonej prawej części jego ciała. W czasie rehabilitacji Obito, biały Zetsu i Spiralny Zetsu zostali przypisani do opieki nad młodym Uchiha. Później, gdy Rin Nohara i Kakashi Hatake zostali zaatakowani przez grupę shinobi z Kirigakure, spiralny Zetsu pozwolił Obito "nosić" swoje ciało jak zbroję, tak aby mógł opuścić Górski Cmentarz. Biały Zetsu, którego ciało nie było w pełni ukształtowane, został później połączony z Czarnym Zetsu, który jak uważa Madara jest uosobieniem jego woli. Do czasu Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, 100000 Białych Zetsu nie w pełni rozwiniętych było przechowywane w dużym basenie z wodą pod korzeniami kwitnącego drzewa. Według Obito,Białe Zetsu zostały stworzone przy użyciu dużej ilości czakry pierwszych siedmiu ogoniastych bestii, które Akatsuki zapieczętowało w Demonicznej Statuę. Po schwytaniu Yamato przez Kabuto ten jest wykorzystany do wzmocnienia sił armii Zetsu. Osobowość Biały Zetsu wykazał pewien stopień indywidualności i inteligencji, twierdząc, że nie ma słownictwa i mózgu, które przewyższą ludzi. Chociaż Biały Zetsu, który walczył w Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi początkowo wydawał się walczyć bezmyślnie przed Zjednoczonymi Siłami Shinobi zostały one pokazane z podobnym poziomem inteligencji. Jeden, który przekształcił się w Nejiego Hyūge wykazał zarówno szok i pewnego stopnia strach, gdy zagroziła mu Sakura Haruno i wywnioskowała jak działa jego zdolność, podczas gdy inni byli wyraźnie wstrząśnięci i rozgniewani, gdy zdali sobie sprawę, że Sasuke Uchiha zabił Białego Zetsu, którego nazywają ich "oryginałem". Wygląd thumb|right|180px|Armia Zetsu. W przeciwieństwie do oryginalnego Białego Zetsu i klonów jego replik, które posiadają niekompletne ciało, Biały Zetsu, który walczył w wojnie miał w pełni rozwiniętą twarz i ciało. Kabuto używając Yamato w celu dalszej poprawy ich umiejętności dał Białym Zetsu małe, kolczaste wypustki na ramionach i plecach. Mają zygzakowe wzory spływające po ich tułowiu i nogach, są w stanie otworzyć się i przytrzymać cele. W anime, Biały Zetsu są całkowicie białe, z wyjątkiem ich zielonych włosów i żółtych oczu, podczas gdy w mandze, ich ciała pojawiają się jasnozielone. Umiejętności thumb|180px|left|Biały Zetsu atakuje Nejiego swoimi szczękami. Nie są już ludźmi, nie muszą wykonywać żadnych normalnych funkcji organizmu człowieka. Nie muszą spać ani nie potrzebują powietrza do oddychania, więc mogą spędzać pod wodą tyle czasu ile chcą. Nie są wstanie też krwawic w ich naturalnych formach. Są bardzo wytrzymałe, mogą wytrzymać dwa wzmocnione czakrą ciosy Sakury. Wszystkie Zetsu są w stanie korzystać z techniki Kagero, by podróżować po powierzchni w celu szpiegowania bez zauważenia. Mogą otworzyć swoje ciała jak Muchołówka amerykańska i w podobny sposób złapać w pułapkę swoich przeciwników i wchłonąć ich czakrę. W mandze, pochłaniają czakrę po prostu nawiązując kontakt fizyczny z ofiarą, natomiast w anime, pochłaniają czakrę przez ssanie jej przez swoje szczęki. Dzięki wyssaniu czakry Zetsu są wstanie przybrać wygląd i to z każdym szczegółem osoby, której czakrę wyssali dzięki czemu są wstanie łatwo oszukać bliskich i znajomych co do tożsamości i tym samym wprowadzając nieufność i zamęt w szeregach wroga. thumb|180px|Jeden z Białych Zetsu zamienia się w drzewo. Ze względu na pochodzenie, ich DNA jest bardzo podobne do Hashiramy, co zostało objawione przez Shizune i wyniki autopsji Sakury Haruno, oni są w stanie używać Uwolnienia Drewna, choć na słabszą skalę. Jedynym słabym punktem Zetsu jest zbliżenie do dużego stężenia czakry Yang, przez którą zamieniają się w drzewa. thumb|left|180px|Czerwoni Zetsu na siódmym froncie. W anime, Armia Białych Zetsu pokazała swoją zdolność do podejmowania się właściwości każdego najbliższego materiału. Gdy znajduje się w bitwie na siódmym froncie, wzięli od charakterystycznej, trujące, czerwonej ziemi i byli w stanie używać je na swoją korzyść. Mogli robić rzeczy takie jak wydalanie dużych ilości czerwonego, trującego dymu. Jednak negatywne skutki tego było takie, że otrzymały również właściwości gleby takie jak wysoka podatność na ataki typu błyskawica. Część II Ograniczenie Jinchuriki Po utworzeniu sojuszu z Kabuto, Tobi zaprowadził go pod ziemię i pokazał mu jego armię złożoną z 100000 Białych Zetsu w podwodnej jaskini pod Demoniczną Statuą. Światowa Wojna Shinobi Od razu gdy Tobi ukończył przygotowania do IV Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, zmobilizował armię Zetsu do walki z 80000-osobowej silnej armii Sojuszniczych Sił Shinobi. U wybrzeży Kraju Błyskawic, kilka tysięcy żołnierzy Armii Biały Zetsu pojawiło się wraz z Kakuzu, Hizashi Hyuga, Asuma Sarutobi, Dan, Kinkaku i Ginkaku, by zaatakować Daruia i jego pierwszą dywizję zmuszając Sojuszniczych Sił Shinobi, aby zmienili swoją strategię, aby sprostać temu zagrożeniu. Pod koniec pierwszego dnia walk, armia już stracił 50000 z ich 100000 Zetsu, pozostawiając armię Tobiego na pół siły. thumb|Biały Zetsu udający Nejiego. W nocy, Białe Zetsu używają Narikawari no Jutsu do zakradania się za linie wroga w przebraniu sprzymierzonego shinobi w celu zniszczenia poszczególnych członków Sojuszniczych Sił Shinobi i spowodowania konfliktu między przeciwnikami. Jednak gdy jeden z Zetsu przybrał wygląd Nejiego Hyūgi, by zaatakować medycznych ninja został odkryty i powstrzymany przez Sakurę Haruno. Zaraz po tym centrala została poinformowana o nowej technice wroga, by mogła wymyślić plan działania. thumb|left|Połączenie żołnierzy armii Białych Zetsu. Podczas gdy Naruto i Killer B skonfrontowali się z kilkoma żołnierzami armi Białych Zetsu na innym obszarze, ze względu na czakrę Yang Zetsu, które miały w sobie DNA pierwszego Hokage po bezpośrednim kontakcie z Naruto zaczynały zmieniać się w drzewa. Nawet gdy kilka Zetsu przetrwało i następnie połączyło się w jedno bardziej odporne na ataki ciało, wystarczyło ich przeciąć używając Mini-Rasenshurikena, a następnie zmiażdżyć przy pomocy Gamahiro. Na koniec Naruto rozesłał swoje cieniste klony na różne pola bitwy, by za pomocą swojej zdolności do wyczuwania negatywnych emocji rozróżnili i pokonali fałszywych żołnierzy armii Białych Zetsu. thumb|Konfrontacja Sasuke z Zetsu. W drugim dniu wojny dzięki dodaniu wysiłków Naruto i jego zdolności większość Białych Zetsu zostało wytępionych. Jednak kilka grup przetrwało. Kiedy Sasuke uciekł z Górskiego Cmentarza napotkał właśnie jedną z takich grup, która zażądała wyjaśnień, dlaczego uciekł z kryjówki. Natomiast Sasuke postanawia wykorzystać ich do przetestowania swoich nowych mocy. Przez to zabija prawie wszystkich Zetsu. Jednak zostawia jednego, by wyciągnąć z niego informacje dotyczące wojny. Nieskończone Tsukuyomi Ponieważ Madara stanął przeciwko ogoniastym bestiom jeden z Zetsu odzyskał prawego Rinnegana, którego ukrywał Obito. Zetsu oddaje oko Madarze, a za to on odciął mu rękę, aby zastąpić swoją. Gdy Madara zdołał ujarzmić ogoniaste bestie chciał rozpocząć wyciąganie kyubiego i gyukiego z ich jinchuriki, ale Zetsu doradził mu, aby zaczął od jednoogoniastego dla lepszej wydajności.